An Evening with Mr Boddy
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Katie are bored at home one day and receive a mysterious invitation in the mail from one Mr. Boddy to visit his home and they meet other guests, only to be referred to as Lady Lavender and Miss Peach as they join an evening filled with murder, mystery, and blackmail. I only own my OC's, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Today felt kind of boring so far, nothing was really happening, no one was really around, it was just another day with nothing important happening. That was, until two girls who were close friends, nearly like sisters were given an invitation in the mail. It was somehow addressed to both of them, despite both girls not living together, but they took the invites anyway.

The younger girl held the envelope and glanced at it, curious of who must've sent it and why. "Kat, check this out."

Katie came over to the younger, but, taller girl. "What is it, Nee-bear?" She asks her friend, pushing up her glasses.

"Some invitation from someone called Mr. Boddy," Cherry explained as she showed the invitation in very formal handwriting. "We have to go to that big house on its own hill for some reason... And... We can't use our real names..." That also puzzled her, she wondered what they had to be protected from since they were instructed to be using an aliases.

"That sounds cool... I'm excited now~" Katie laughs. "We are going, right?" She asks.

"I don't know, it sounds like a party for total snobs..." Cherry wrinkled her nose. "Unless, you really wanna go..." She couldn't object to Katie, besides if Katie was going, it wouldn't hurt to go along too than one without the other.

Katie smiled. "I would like to go..." she says softly.

"Okay," Cherry made a shifty face, but showed she was only humoring. "You owe me big time for this. And we can't use our real names for some reason, we have to go by new names..." Cherry showed the invitation with names listed at the bottom to go by those names at the party instead of their real names.

"Hmm... I like the name 'Miss Peach'..." she says, smiling. She then looked at the date and time for the party.

"Lady Lavender," Cherry nearly snorted at the name. "Sounds like the Queen of Rainbow County..."

Katie looked blank at that reference. She didn't get it.

"Just being random." Cherry then shrugged, her reference not really leading to something in popular culture, just taking a crack to find humor in the names they were given.

Katie smiled. "So, it's tonight?" She asks, just to make extra sure.

"That's what it looks like," Cherry looked at the invite. "And we'll be having dinner there... I still need a little snack of something before we go though, so I don't feel sick on the ride over."

Katie nodded. "I'll get us dresses, you grab a snack?" She suggests.

"Sure, by the way, this is the last time I'll wear a dress for you until your wedding." Cherry retorted, before they would go off for food and dresses.

* * *

Katie giggled. She then went off to grab the dresses. She would get a blue with peach coloured stitching designs. She got Cherry a spring green dress, more conservative, but elegant. Cherry found a mini macaroni and cheese microwave meal and decided to have that as a quick bite to eat. Katie came back with the dresses, smiling. She even clipped a lavender-shaped brooch on the spring green dress. Cherry mixed up the now hot and wet elbow noodles and started to eat them with the shredded cheese in the sealed packet.

Katie laid the dresses out and headed for a shower. Cherry happily ate her little macaroni and cheese snack, but not eating too much and left room for whatever they would be eating tonight with other guests, she just had to wonder why they were invited, but since Katie wanted to go, she really had no way out of this. Katie came out, and dressed up and did her make-up and hair. Cherry had found her dress and put it on, but wasn't doing her hair or any make-up, she saw no point in it. Katie came out in the dress. It was an ankle-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and long flowy sleeves.

Cherry then did comb her hair a little to straighten the best she could, but she knew by the time she would get out to the party that her hair would frizz up in a snap. "So, Miss Peach, you about ready?" she called out to her friend, using their false names to play along with the theme of the party.

"Yes, Lady Lavender, I think so." Katie smiles. She couldn't wait.

"I just wonder why we're invited," Cherry replied. "I don't even know anyone named Mr. Boddy, do you?"

Katie shook her head.

Cherry shrugged as well. "I heard there's a storm coming, we better go before we're caught with clouds." Until they would arrive to the house, they would go as their normal selves, but be known as Miss Peach and Lady Lavender once they would meet the various other guests to attend.

Katie ordered a taxi to take them. Cherry got a coat on over her dress and went with Katie to wait for the cab to take them to the mysterious house with mysterious characters. Soon enough, the cab came and the girls were riding their way over to the unusual house that was said to be held by a highly sophisticated man known as Boddy, though neither girls had heard of him. Katie looked amazed by the house, smiling. Ominous, foreboding, but cool.

Cherry looked out to see it too, it looked very cool to her. "Awesome..."

"We're here, ma'ams." the driver told the girls.

"Well, this is it," Cherry said, now as Lady Lavender. "Ready, 'Miss Peach'?"

"Of course, Lady Lavender." 'Peach' smiled, paying the taxi fare. She got out and looked up at the house.

* * *

Lavender and Peach left their cab and came up to the front double doors. Lavender pulled the string, the alert the household that they were there and would be a couple of guests.

The doors came open as an English man dressed in a black coat came out to see them. "Ah, good evening, you are expected. You must be Miss Peach and Lady Lavender."

"Yes, I'm Miss Peach." Peach says, smiling.

"A-And I'm Lady Lavender..." the younger girl greeted, blushing slightly.

"Let me take your coats," the man did as he said, then walked the girls inside, trailing behind them.

"And you are?" Lavender asked.

"I'm Wadsworth, ma'am's," the man informed. "The butler."

Peach smiled, she liked butlers, such complex but lovely people.

"Who and where is this Mr. Boddy?" Lavender had to know.

* * *

Wadsworth seemed to ignore her, then took the girls into the study where the voluptuous maid was along with the colonel, and a young man with glasses were. The others seemed to glance at the two girls.

"I wasn't aware children were allowed here..." the woman in black remarked.

"We're not children." Peach says with a smile, an icy one.

The colonel snorted, amused.

"You look awfully young to be here." the woman continued, though she was a better woman in comparison to certain others.

"Life has been good to us." Lavender added, jokingly.

The young man looked a bit nervous as the thunder boomed lowly and the maid had poured him a drink.

"Well, we certainly are younger than you." Peach says, sounding Icy. She had a sore spot about her height.

The Colonel looked at them.

"So, yeah." Lavender added.

"May I present Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet." Wadsworth now came in with a woman who looked like she had aged horribly and tried to cover it up with make-up and an older gentleman who looked quite intelligent, with a side of eccentric nature.

Peach smiled then, maybe these new people would be nicer. Everyone shared a nod with the couple of other guests. Professor Plum seemed very thrilled to be served by the maid as he got a quick glass of wine. The other woman seemed to come from nowhere as Wadsworth let her in, her being known as Mrs. Peacock, who looked like an owl with her wide eyes, it didn't help that her hat came with feathers.

"Of course, since you've been addressed by a pseudonym, you'll have realized that nobody here is being addressed by their real name." Wadsworth informed the guests as they all looked to each other.

Peach nodded. It was cool to have this new identity she could hide behind. The gong was struck, which made the man known as Mr. Green nervous and Lavender herself was nervous as the two accidentally spilled their drinks against each other.

"Ah, dinner..." Wadsworth told them calmly, as he led them into the dining room.

"Sorry, I'm a little accident prone..." Mr. Green murmured as he tried to clean up the younger woman.

"Happens to me at least every day." Lavender could relate, she may have been a different person tonight, but her luck never did change.

Peacock, Mustard and Scarlet all headed the group. Peach smiled at the butler. He was mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2

The dining room was very elegant, but mostly white as they entered. There were also placements for where they were sitting. Lavender was hoping next to her spot, there would be Miss Peach, but there wasn't, it was that woman, Mrs. Peacock, something about that woman bothered her for some reason, but she decided to grin and bear it.

Wadsworth stood by the table, waiting for them all to take their seats. Mrs. Peacock smiled at Lavender. Peach looked for her place at the table. Peach had been sitting next to Professor Plum, who was minding his own business. Lavender smiled at Mrs. Peacock in return. Wadsworth allowed Yvette the maid in to serve everyone shark fin soup. Peach smiled at the Professor, then looked at the soup. She felt a little ill, she liked sharks. The colonel looked unsure. Mrs. Peacock looked at the soup, wondering when to start.

"This is for the other guest, Mr. Boddy." Wadsworth stated, answering Colonel Mustard's question about the head of the table's seat.

"I thought Mr. Boddy _was _our host?" the ironically named Mrs. White declared.

The others agreed with her, that seemed logical. Wadsworth still seemed to ignore answering any questions about Mr. Boddy. Peach didn't touch her soup, she just couldn't risk it or even the thought of shark eaten. Mrs. Peacock looked. Lavender stared at her soup, feeling a little sick to her stomach since in her final year of high school, the science classroom next door to hers were dissecting sharks and it left a very unpleasant scent in the hallway.

Everyone was silent after they eventually ate their soup and it was very uncomfortably quiet for everyone, it seemed to be really getting to Mrs. Peacock. Peach fiddled with her napkin. Mrs. Peacock started to ramble about how she could host it a while, used to hosting parties.

Everyone else stared at Mrs. Peacock. What was that all about?

"You say you are used to being a hostess as part as your husband's work?" Mrs. White conversed.

"What does he do, ma'am?" Lavender asked, finally speaking up to talk with a complete stranger, than silence herself around other people like she used to before Katie came along in her life.

Peach folded her napkin into a frog. Mrs. Peacock was about to say, but then remembered they shouldn't tell about their normal lives.

"I know who you are," Mr. Green smirked, which got everyone else's attention. "I work in Washington too."

"Oh, so you're a politician's wife." Professor Plum concluded.

Peach looked at the woman then. Mrs. Peacock sighed, but agreed. She couldn't lie to them if they knew.

"And what do you girls do?" Professor Plum looked to Miss Peach and Lady Lavender.

"I'm not sure what to say..." Lavender said as she poked her soup with her spoon.

"I'm not in the vicinity to answer that question." Peach says softly as she made the frog hop along the table.

The others continued to discuss. Lavender looked to Peach's frog, curious of it. Peach aimed the frog at Lavender and made it jump over to her. Lavender blinked, but smiled at the frog.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm a little accident prone..." Mr. Green said quickly as he tried to wipe his drink off from Miss Scarlet after he got startled again, he seemed to be unluckier than 'Lavender' herself.

"Don't touch me." Scarlet says, lowly.

Yvette was now serving the food with help from Wadsworth with a peculiar meal, but it was never told to them what it was. Scarlet looked at the soup. Mrs. Peacock happily started to eat it. Peach looked at it, curious. Mrs. White and Professor Plum appeared to be slurping their soup. Mr. Green was being pestered about his job and he shuffled nervously, trying to keep himself quiet, it didn't help that Mrs. Peacock rambled again.

"You like to talk, huh?" Lavender spoke up as soon as Mrs. Peacock finished another one of her endless topics.

Scarlet hid a smirk. Peacock looked embarrassed a little. Peach ate quietly, to try this new soup.

"I think Mrs. Peacock suffers from what we call 'pressure of speech'." Professor Plum diagnosed.

"We?" That got Miss Scarlet's attention. "Who's we? Are you a shrink?"

Lavender looked back down as no one was now talking to her and looked to Peach, trying to cheer up a little. Peacock ate. Peach grimanced, but pulled a funny face to Lavender.

Lavender snickered, putting her hand to her face. The adults kept talking about their jobs which kind of bored the girls, but then Wadsworth left to bring in the other guest, who was behind him and wasn't dressed formally like them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. Boddy?" Wadsworth came in with the man who they had waited for longly.

Peacock, Mustard and the others looked. Peach looked over to Mr Boddy. She didn't recognize the guy. Wadsworth had Mr. Boddy sit down at the head of the table. Boddy looked at everyone, he didn't look like the mansion type, this could not have been his place. Lavender merely glanced, unsure of what to say or do around him.

"What are they all doin' here?" Boddy looked around, then his eyes landed on Miss Peach. "Well, hello there..."

Peach looked at him and glanced away nervous of the stare, blushing slightly at the attention.

"Okay, someone wanna tell me _why _we're all here?" Lady Lavender couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to know now.

"Well, I believe you all received a letter," Wadsworth fiddled with papers taking his own out. "My letter says, '_It will be to your advantage to be present on this date because a Mr. Boddy will bring to an end a certain long-standing confidential and painful financial liability_'. It is signed, "A friend."

Mr. Green, Professor Plum, and Miss Scarlet agreed, also getting such letters. Peach looked at Lavender wondering if their letter had been the same or something different. Lavender saw something similar on their letter, they may have been the same, but right now she couldn't think, she left their invitation back home.

"No thanks, Yvette, I just ate." Boddy told the maid.

Yvette backed up a step, curtsying. Peach glanced at Mr Boddy. She felt off put by him a little. Wadsworth briefly discussed Mr. Boddy's invitation if it said the same thing, which he declined.

"Can I interest any of you in fruit or dessert?" Wadsworth offered to the nearly dead crowd as they stared back at him.

Peach wondered what the dessert was. She would've spoke up, but felt nervous a little.

Wadsworth glanced at her, then looked to everyone in the room. "In that case, may I suggest we adjourn to the study for coffee and brandy?"

Lavender looked disgusted at both, but got up and followed the others into this study room after Wadsworth led them into there. Peach followed too, sticking by Lavender.

* * *

The study looked to be the most comfortable room of the house as everyone took a seat and lit up their smokes. Plum with his cigar, Scarlet with her cigarette... Wadsworth had mentioned they would reveal their host, but they saw no one new and only each other that they were already acquainted with. What a confusing evening so far.

"Well, there's no one here." Mr. Green observed.

"Please help yourself to some brandy and be seated." Wadsworth instructed.

Lavender looked at the book shelf in curiosity. Peach sat down, looking around. Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet shared a smoke together as they relaxed a little in the study.

Lavender continued to look around in the bookshelf and couldn't find any interesting books that caught her attention, she pouted and walked off. "Boring..." she mumbled towards Miss Peach about the book selection.

Peach chuckled quietly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Wadsworth returned their attention to him after opening an envelope. "I'm instructed to you what you all have in common with each other. Unless... You would care to do the honors, Mr. Boddy?"

"Why me?" Boddy got defensive. "They know who I am?"

Wadsworth smirked at him. "I don't think so, you've never identified yourself to them, I believe."

"It's a hoax!" Mr. Boddy stood up and started to run. "I suggest we all leave!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot leave this house!" Wadsworth chased after him.

The others watched them go, then they looked back plainly.

"He's an interesting man..." Lavender blushed, referring to the butler and not the plain man in the highly civilized group. "Kinda... Sorta..."

Katie giggled quietly.

Lavender glanced at her, looking away awkwardly from the other guests who seemed to have 'taken her hint'. "What?"

"I don't blame you..." Mr. Green mumbled under his breath.

"Nothing." Peach says quietly, smiling. She looked at the door.

Lavender went to get close with Peach as the other guests were minding their own business. Peach smiled at her friend. The other guests could hear Wadsworth and Mr. Boddy arguing a bit. Mrs. White looked a bit concerned and suggested they all go see to it. Lavender stood with Peach for when they would go. Peach went straight ahead.

The other guests went to see the source of the argument between the two men.

"This is an outrage!" Mr. Boddy yelled. "You can't hold us prisoner!"

The other guests agreed to this, even if they didn't fully understand the situation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, return to the study," Wadsworth demanded sharply. "Everything will be explained. You too, Mr. Boddy."

Mr. Boddy then continued to try and make an escape, despite the butler's constant protests. Peach looked at them. She prepared to move back to the study.

"What's with that guy?" Lavender whispered as she followed Peach and the others back into the study as instructed.

Mr. Boddy and Wadsworth were slowly behind them all.

"I don't know..." Peach says softly. She went and sat down.

Mr. Green was looking at the bookshelf himself while Peach and Lavender went to join them.

Miss Scarlet glanced at the girls. "Who invited you two anyway? Only people of high class like us folk are allowed in."

"We received a letter too... we don't know why though" Peach says. "And who said we aren't high class?" She asks, crossing her arms.

Mustard looked at them.

Scarlet merely laughed at them. "Please..."

"Now, now, give them a chance." Mrs. White insisted, giving the girls a little bit more of a chance now, even if she seemed a bit rude to them before.

Lavender smiled small to the woman in black, at least _someone _was being supportive.

"Well, I like their company, they seem like harmless women." Mr. Green included, much to Scarlet's annoyance.

Peach smiled at Mr. Green. She liked him too. He was friendly. Mustard snorted.

Wadsworth came in, which caused instant tension in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, you all have one thing in common, you're all being blackmailed. For some considerable time, all of you have been paying what you can afford and, in some cases, more than you can afford to someone who threatens to expose you. And none of you know who's blackmailing you, do you?"

'_Blackmailed_?' Peach thinks to herself. She didn't know about blackmail.

Mustard agreed, he didn't. Mrs. Peacock gave a rather long speech about how she wasn't and refused to accept it.

"Anyone else wish to deny it?" Wadsworth looked at all of them.

The guests were all quiet like students in a classroom just as their strict teacher returned for lessons. Peach looked confused a little, but annoyed at the fact of blackmail. Lavender herself felt shrunken in her seat. Professor Plum came out with his confession of how he would have affairs with his female patients. Miss Scarlet didn't seem to be bothered with what she was being blackmailed for like a naughty vixen. Mrs. White then added that her husband disappeared on mysterious circumstances, only because he was a magician and wasn't very good at his job which is why he never came back and thought all men should be like Kleenex's: Soft, strong, and disposable.

"I have something to say..." Mr. Green spoke up nervously, then decided to get this off his chest, though he was worried what the others would think of him.

Peach looked at him and went to pat his hand to give him courage.

Mr. Green smiled softly to her, then decided to get it over with. "I'm not going to wait for Wadsworth to unmask me... I work for the state department... And I'm a homosexual."

Wadsworth's eyes widened as he flipped through the papers while everyone else looked disgusted. Lavender was not one of them, she was not angry or annoyed with his life decision at all.

Peach smiled. "_That was very brave_." she mouths to him.

Mr. Green smiled at Peach and Lavender. "I feel no personal shame or guilt about this, but I must keep it a secret or I will lose my job on the security grounds... Thank you..." He sat back down, then smiled again, feeling confident.

Professor Plum glanced at him, then quickly stood up, away from him. "Well, that just leaves Mr. Boddy."

"Yeah, what're _you _hiding?" Lavender glanced to the mysterious man.

"Oh, haven't you guessed?" Wadsworth replied nearly sarcastically. "He works for Arthur Slugworth and he's the one who's blackmailing you."

Thunder and lightning suddenly came.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Boddy looked very satisfied and pleased with himself, not even concerned with the others clamoring about him. Peach looked at Lavender worried. Why would he want them there, unless Slugworth was after them both. Mustard and Plum tried to fight with Mr. Boddy while Mr. Green wanted to break it up, but he was pushed away. Mrs. White then stood in and kneed the man in his 'goody goods'. Peach helped Mr. Green up and then looked at Mr Boddy.

"Was that necessary, Mrs. White?" Green glanced at the woman in black.

Mr. Boddy glanced at Peach. "You're the one old Wonka's gonna share his factory with after you get married!"

Peach hid her left hand slightly. She looked worried a little. Lavender wasn't that strong, but would help protect Peach.

"You know that candy maker?" Mr. Green looked down to Peach in curiosity.

"Yes..." she says softly. She figured she might as well not lie to them.

"It's a long story." Lavender added.

"Wait, wait, the police are coming!" Wadsworth got everyone to shut up. "Listen! Blackmail depends on secrecy. You've all admitted how he's been able to blackmail you. All you have to do is tell the police, he'll be convicted, and your troubles will be over."

Boddy was in a lot of pain now as he tried to make himself stand up. "It's not so easy, you'll never tell the police."

"Then I shall, I have evidence in my possession and this conversation is being tape recorded." Wadsworth told him sharply.

"Tape recordings are not admissible evidence!" Mr. Green argued.

Peach was shocked. She see sent a look to Mr Green. "Actually, it is... As long as we can provide proof ourselves." she says softly.

Yvette was sitting, drinking in the billiard room.

"Oh..." Mr. Green felt foolish.

"Pretty sad to let a woman beat you in argument." Professor Plum chuckled.

"How long until the police come?" Lavender was a little on the edge of her seat.

Wadsworth checked his watch. "45 minutes. Tell them the truth and Mr. Boddy will be behind bars."

Mr. Boddy was leaving yet again, but he only assured this time he was going to get his bag and come right back.

Peach patted Mr. Green's arm. "Don't worry, I just know my stuff." she says sympathetically. She nodded to Wadsworth.

"Rather clever surprise guests we have, hm?" Wadsworth sounded impressed with Miss Peach's skills.

"I'm pretty smart for my age, topping a lot of people in my classes in school." Lavender added, though unintentionally sounding like she were boasting about her intelligence.

Scarlet sent Lavender a look. Peach blushed and looked aside. She wasn't trying to sound clever, she just had an automatic reaction.

Mr. Boddy came back with his bag. "Who guess what's in here?" He chuckled darkly.

"The evidence against us, no doubt." Mrs. White commented.

Mr. Boddy handed everyone boxes, even Lady Lavender and Miss Peach and explained the purpose of the boxes.

Lavender looked a little worried. What was she being given? She didn't even know this man. Scarlet looked at the box. Peach bit her lip. She already undid the ribbon, even braver than Miss White. Mr. Green saw that he had a slightly rusty lead pipe. Lavender grew nervous as she took out a few white, tiny, round pill-like items that could dissolve in water.

Scarlet found a candlestick. Mustard found a wrench. Peach looked at what she had. Mrs. White took out a noose, much to her surprise. Professor Plum took out a revolver.

"In your hands, you each have a lethal weapon," Mr. Boddy told the others as they looked at their 'gifts'. "If you denounce me to the police, you will also be exposed and humiliated. I'll see to that in court. But... If one of you kills Wadsworth now... no one, but the nine of us will ever know... He has the key to the front door, which he said would only be opened over his dead body. I suggest we take him up on that offer. The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front pages is for one of you to kill Wadsworth. Now." He turned the lights off instantly, making it impossible for anyone to see.

* * *

A gunshot was heard with a scream and a crash. Peach also gave a shocked scream at the gunshot. Lavender decided to turn on the lights as she felt the switch and it was all clear again and Mr. Boddy was in the middle of the floor, dropped.

"Stand back, give him some air!" Plum demanded, then went to check on the man. "He's dead..."

"Who had the gun?" Mrs. White then asked.

"I did." Plum replied calmly.

Peach looked at the body in shock. Her eyes were wide and she looked pale. Mustard glanced at her. There ended up not being a gunshot wound, so Professor Plum couldn't have killed Mr. Boddy due to him being the only one with the revolver and there was no bullet hole shown anywhere.

"I heard the gun though." Lavender spoke up, slightly confused.

Mustard reached out to steady Peach. Peach swayed a little bit.

"Well, one of us must have killed him." Mrs. White was just as confused.

"Well, I didn't do it!" Mr. Green called out instantly.

Mustard guided her into the seat. Peach covered her eyes with a hand. Peacock went up to the door.

Professor Plum grew alarmed when Mrs. Peacock went to take a drink. "Maybe he was poisoned!"

"Is that what these things are?" Lavender took out the tiny pebble-like items in the palm of her hand. "Thought they were aspirin."

Mr. Green went to Mrs. Peacock to try to relax her from her screaming and even resulted into slapping her across the face, which shocked everyone. "I-I had to stop her from screaming!"

Mustard looked shocked. Peacock was whimpering a little. Peach shivered slightly.

"Was the brandy poisoned?" Plum asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Green shrugged, giving the glass to Miss Scarlet to examine it.

* * *

Suddenly Yvette screamed. Scarlet examined it. Mustard looked at the door, following then. Peach stood up about to join them all to see Yvette. The others ran to the source of the sound of the scream, coming from the billiard room.

"It's locked!" Lavender cried out.

Wadsworth slammed his hand on the door. "Open up!"

"It must be the murderer." Plum theorized.

"Why would he scream?" Mr. Green glanced in confusion.

Yvette opened the door but stumbled back, tears in her eyes. Mustard looked. Peach looked at Yvette too or tried. The doors were finally open.

"You're alive!" Wadsworth called, surprised.

"I was scared... I drank the cognac too." Yvette whimpers.

Peach was still shaken up about the death. She made sure her hand was touching one of their arms as she peeked into the study. Scarlet and Mustard went to Yvette.

"Does anyone know how he died though?" Lavender asked.

"There's no sign of evidence or conclusions." Mr. Green replied calmly.

Peach looked away to look at the others.

"This is terrible!" Wadsworth cried. "Absolutely terrible! It's not the way I intended!"

"Not what YOU intended?" Mrs. White asked, puzzled.

Peach looked at Wadsworth. She was still worried about what Slugworth had wanted her and Lavender for.

"Are you not the butler, Mr. Wadsworth?" Lavender asked.

"I'm not _the _butler, but I'm _a _butler, in fact I was _his _butler." Wadsworth explained, a little saddened.

Peach looked at him and friendly patted his arm.

"So, if he told you to invite us all to his house, why did he arrive late?" Plum demanded.

"_I_ invited you," Wadsworth started to explain. "In fact I wrote the letters, it was all _my_ idea."

"Were _you _the one trying to blackmail us?" Lavender asked.

"Certainly not," Wadsworth quickly declined.

"I think you had better explain." Mrs. White snapped.

"Please sit down, everyone." Wadsworth told them to.

* * *

Peach sat down away from the body, not wanting to be close to it, kinda woozy. Lavender made sure Peach would be okay, then couldn't find a seat, so she sat on her knees in the room.

"When I said that I was Mr. Boddy's butler, this was both true and misleading," Wadsworth explained. "I was once his butler, but it was not his untimely death this evening that brought my employment with him to an end."

Peach looked at him.

"What does that mean?" One asked.

"When my wife decided to end her life..." Wadsworth continued softly. "She too was being blackmailed by this odious man who now

lies dead before us. He hated my wife for the same reason that he hated all of you. He believed that you were all thoroughly... un-American."

Suddenly Mr. Green crashed in the middle of the floor due to leaning on a serving table. He got himself up and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry..."

Katie nodded, she understood why he would be after her... she was British.

Wadsworth continued to explain, then found himself, nearly breaking down and crying. "Well, we all make mistakes..."

Mrs. White frowned in sympathy. Lavender blinked, then walked over, offering the hanky that was in her dress and gave it to the man to soothe him. Peach would've done too, but she would've fell if she stood up and tried to walk. Wadsworth quietly thanked the youngest guest then dabbed his eyes before continuing his dramatic and sad explanation. Peach looked sad, but then confused by what a socialist was.

"How could we possibly find out which one of you did it?" Mr. Green questioned.

"What do you mean which one of _you _did it?" Professor Plum glanced at him.

"Well, I didn't do it!" Mr. Green sounded defensive once again.

"Well, one of us did," Wadsworth replied. "We all had the opportunity, we all had a motive."

Lavender put a hand to her face, looking around, but she automatically ruled out Peach as the murderer, knowing that the girl would never hurt anyone like that. Peach looked sick at the fact of someone else killing another. Mustard denied too.

"Maybe it wasn't one of us?" Lavender suggested.

All eyes were now on her.

"Who else could've done it then?" Plum gawked at her.

Peach looked at them quietly. "What about the cook?" She asks, softly as her voice was faint.

Everyone else's eyes then widened. "The Cook!"

"To the kitchen!" Lavender cried, running with the others, then saw Peach behind a little. "Coming?"

"What if there's someone else dead? I couldn't stomach another murdered person." she says weakly.

"Would you like me to stay with you while Lady Lavender inspects the others?" Wadsworth offered, seeing how Miss Peach looked like she was going to be seriously sick.

Peach looked at him and nodded softly.

"Go on then." Wadsworth told the younger girl.

Lavender nodded, then left the study to go to the kitchen with the others.

"Are you alright, dear?" Wadsworth asked her delicately. "You look rather flush."

"I can't stand dead bodies... They make me feel ill..." she says softly, trying to be polite. She would never be rude on purpose.

"Ah, it's alright, dear..." Wadsworth soothed. "I must tell you though, I didn't intend for this evening to involve corpses."

"I could tell, sir..." she says softly. She used her hankie to wipe her face lightly.

"Hopefully that's the last of it." Wadsworth gently patted the girl's back.

* * *

The others were heard struggling as they were coming by, though with another body.

"Incoming!" Lavender called for Peach to hear.

Peach looked queasy and covered her eyes. The others had brought the cook in from the kitchen to show she had been killed as well.

"Mrs. Ho!" Wadsworth stood straight up.

Lavender went with Peach to comfort her. Peach hugged Lavender, hiding her face from any gruesome sight.

"It's okay... I know how you feel a little..." Lavender whispered to her friend as it looked like Mrs. Ho had literally been stabbed in the back.

"Why did there have to be murders?" Peach whispers.

"It's okay... Your nee-bear is here..." Lavender attempted to soothe, even though she had to be called Lady Lavender, she would still use the term of endearment to soothe her sister figure.

Peach hugged her gently, but tighter.

"Look!" Plum pointed, which made the others drop Mrs. Ho.

"What?" Mr. Green asked.

"The body's gone!" Plum called out.

Lavender looked over Peach's shoulder to see that somehow Mr. Boddy was removed from the room. How was that possible?

Peach looked iller than before, even paler turning ever so slightly green. "Where's a bathroom?" She asks Wadsworth, quietly.

"Down that hall and the second door on the right," Wadsworth told her. "Would you like someone to go with you?"

Katie started out the room, feeling very queasy. But she nodded about the 'escort'.

"Want me?" Lavender offered, due to how close she was with Peach, unlike everyone else who only knew her as a stranger.

One of the others offered and followed. Peach didn't do it to be rude, she just didn't want to throw up. She headed to the bathroom and opened the door. Lavender hoped Peach would be okay, she hated to see her in any kind of pain or sickness. Peach found the door and opened it all set to run in.

* * *

As she was going in, it looked as though Mr. Boddy had been in there and he had been trying to grab her. Peach blinked, shocked and was about to scream. The person still had their weapon and killed him. Looking at Katie they put a finger to their lips. She shouldn't say who it was. Once it was done both the killer and Katie shouted, as she struggled under the dead man's weight. The killer also wore black leather gloves to hide their fingerprints on any sort of evidence for the murder spree.

"Miss Peach!" Lavender got herself to yell out, worried and feeling lost without her.

"C-Calm down, it'll be okay, you're an adult now, act like it..." Mr. Green attempted to settle her, but he was nervous around women sometimes, no matter what age.

Peach screamed in shock and fear. The killer made as if to help her. But cried out too. Lavender huddled against Wadsworth as she was nervous and worried for what could be happening to Peach.

"You two are close, huh?" Mr. Green was the only one who sounded sympathetic.

"We're like sisters, I feel so lost without her." Lavender confirmed, much to some other's annoyances.

"Someone, help, he's attacking Miss Peach!" The person cries.

"Come on!" Lavender called, running with the others.

Peach was struggling under his body. The person was trying to help her. The others came to Peach instantly, but the killer had vanished and the woman was still in poor distress. Peach struggled and tried to get the dead body off her. The others helped get the corpse off Peach and placed him down on the floor, confused of how that could had happened.

"Well, he's dead." Mrs. White remarked.

"Mr. Boddy dead again..." Wadsworth murmured.

Lavender moaned, this was gross and overwhelming in her mind. Peach looked shaken and whimpered slightly. Peach looked a bit better than Mrs. Peacock who was about to pass out.

"She's going to faint!" Wadsworth cried.

"Somebody catch her!" Plum pointed.

Peach was staring at the now official dead body. She didn't dare move in case she too fell down.

"What's that on your hands?" Lavender couldn't help but notice something red on Mr. Green's hands.

The man looked down, then shook slightly. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" He didn't mean to yell, he was just panicking with the serious case of death in this house.

Wadsworth went to check for injuries for Mr. Boddy. Peach looked at Mr. Green. Mr. Green wiped his hands, looking in the face as though he were going to live up to his name.

"Well, he's certinately dead now," Wadsworth told the others. "Why would anyone want to kill him twice?"

Peach slid down the wall.

Lavender went to comfort her. "I'm so sorry this had to happen..."

* * *

Peach hugged her. Lavender hugged Peach and looked at the others as they were discussing how Mr. Boddy could have died twice.

"Maybe Mr. Boddy killed the cook!" Mr. Green spoke up.

Peach shivered slightly.

"Why would anyone wanna kill the cook?" Lavender wondered.

"Food wasn't that bad." Scarlet deadpanned.

Mustard glared at her and called her out for making jokes. "If I was the killer, I'd kill you next!"

Peach buried her face in her friend's shoulder. Lavender continued to hold onto Peach.

"Here, I'll lock up the weapons and we'll put the corpses aside, poor Miss Peach is getting hysterical about this evening." Wadsworth suggested, then took out a key, signaling everyone to hand their weapons to him to lock up.

Peach's weapon hadn't even been removed from the box it had come in.

"Here, I'll take this too." Wadsworth decided to also collect Miss Peach's box and put it with the others, then put the key in his pocket.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Lavender demanded.

"Putting the key in my pocket."

"Why?"

"Well to keep it safe, obviously!"

Peach looked worried slightly at the arguing too.

After arguing a bit with the others, Wadsworth had a new idea. "We'll throw it away!"

The others agreed and decided to go out the front door and dispose of the key.

"Are you two coming?" Mr. Green looked to Peach and Lavender with genuine concern.

Peach looked at Lavender for confirmation.

"What could happen?" Lavender asked, helping Peach up onto her feet. "I'll be right here."

"So will I." Mr. Green added, seeming to be very comforting towards the two girls.

Peach held to her friend. Lavender kept Peach close as they came after the others.

"They're okay, Miss Peach is just a little queasy about this evening." Mr. Green assured the others.

"Shall we move on then?" Wadsworth asked as he still had the key in his grasp.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. White asked Peach calmly.

"I feel a little ill..." Peach says softly. She didn't want to worry anyone more than necessary.

"It's okay..." Lavender held Peach close, comforting her.

Wadsworth then opened the door to throw out the key, but there had been someone else at the door before he could do it. Who was that guy?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, my car broke down a little way away... could I use your phone to call for help?" He asks.

Peach glanced at Mr. Green now and then.

Wadsworth discussed with the others, then they stepped aside to let the motorist inside. He then got confused when the motorist asked where 'it' was, and Wadsworth thought he was talking about the body and quickly stammered. "There's no body... Nobody... There's nobody in the study!"

The motorist looked weirded out a little. Wadsworth then took the motorist to another room where the telephone was and shut the doors behind him, locking them.

Mr. Green decided to check on the butler, but the other man let out a scream of surprise. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"You still got that key?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, do you still wish for me to throw it away?" Wadsworth asked the party.

Everyone agreed. Peach looked pale still. Wadsworth then opened the front door again and threw the key into the rain. Peach was still holding onto her friend for support.

Lavender cooed to her. "It's okay... I'm right here..."

"Well, I could use a drink." Mustard spoke up.

Peach smiled weakly at her friend. The others went to get a drink with the colonel.

"Just keep calm and think about something that makes you happy..." Lavender attempted to be like a masseuse. "Like... I dunno... Umm... I'm alive and well..." She smiled to her friend.

"Yeah..." Peach smiled again, still a weak smile but brighter.

Colonel Mustard and Wadsworth had a very confusing debate about whether someone was in the house or not.

"Watch this, this is kinda funny." Lavender pointed to the men.

Peach watched, smiling again a little.

"Sorry, I meant no meaning yes." Wadsworth explained to the mustached man with a small, snide smile.

Lavender had an amused smirk as she glanced back to Peach. Mrs. White merely blinked as she stood by the fireplace. Peach giggled quietly. The debate continued.

"PLEASE!" Mrs. White shrieked, her glass shattering against the fireplace, this was too much for her.

Lavender looked up to her.

"Stop..." Mrs. White tried to calm herself down.

Peach flinched at the sudden shout.

"We should split up by pairs and look for anything suspicious." Lavender suggested.

"Brilliant idea," Wadsworth remarked to that.

Yvette was afraid to go alone, Plum and Mustard offered to go with her, but Green flat-out declined.

"I choose Miss Peach." Lavender already took custody of her.

"We'll draw straws." Wadsworth told them already with his own plan, ignoring Lavender's wishes of being with Peach despite them already being close before the party.

They followed him to the kitchen and when he finished preparing them they all picked a straw. Wadsworth handed everyone a straw and suggested that they all go in different rooms based on the length of their straws. Lavender and Peach got nervous as they picked theirs, unfortunately for them, their straws were different sizes and they had to go somewhere else with someone else. Peach looked for who she would be paired with. She was incredibly nervous.

"Well, looks like it's you and me..." Wadsworth remarked with a small grin which seemed overwhelming to her then.

Lavender was going with Mrs. White. Colonel Mustard had Miss Scarlet. Mr. Green had Yvette, despite being a man, he felt very unlucky in his situation. Professor Plum had Mrs. Peacock, much to her horror. Peach blinked. She looked pretty pale. However the straws had decided. Mustard looked at Scarlet. The others split up as suggested.

* * *

Wadsworth was going to the attic with Miss Peach, looking down at her as they walked and the others went their separate ways. "That friend of yours is interesting..."

Peach glanced at him. "Yes, she's my best friend." she says softly. She luckily was able to walk by herself, with very few wobbles.

"Interesting," Wadsworth said as they went along. "She looks a bit taller than you... Is she older than you?"

"No, I'm older." Peach says. She twisted her engagement ring nervously.

"Nice..." Wadsworth remarked, keeping her close, then caught something in the corner of his eye and looked down to see the engagement ring.

Peach looked nervous and blushed. The ring was obviously a Wonka ring, it had Wonka nerds in the gem part.

"I guess you won a golden ticket, eh?" Wadsworth inspected the ring.

Peach looked nervous, but didn't move her hand in case he tightened his. "Lavender did... I was the adult to go with her..." she says quietly.

"Interesting..." Wadsworth sounded obsessed with 'Miss Peach's' connection with Willy Wonka himself.

Peach gave a gentle gulp. "I hope I can live long enough for the wedding... I don't want to die here." she whimpers.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that..." Wadsworth grinned eerily.

Peach looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" She asks softly.

"That Mr. Wonka fell in love with a fair maiden."

Peach moved her hand away nervous. "Thank you." she says though blushed, due to the compliment.

"You must feel pretty lucky, eh?"

Peach gave a small smile. "Yes, I never believed Willy would ever fall for me, or anyone for that matter." she says softly.

Wadsworth continued to smile as he kept something in his pocket, but he didn't unleash it just now. "I always loved those Everlasting Gobstoppers... I wonder how he gets them to last forever..."

Peach looked at him. "It's a secret." she says, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, of course it would be..." Wadsworth chuckled. He seemed to have the black leather gloves on his hands now as he heard the front doorbell go off which gave him an unimpressed look on his face. "Now, let's see how good you are at keeping quiet and not just keeping secrets from the candy man himself, huh?" He sounded devious all of the sudden.

Peach looked at him, scared then. "What?" She asks softly. She looked like she was going to run to the others.

* * *

Mrs. White looked at Lavender.

Lavender looked back. "You look very pretty. Are you an aristocrat?"

Mrs. White nodded her head.

White and Lavender came to the doors, there were separate doors going in.

"I guess we'll try the other doors?" Lavender suggested. "I'll take this one."

Mrs White looked nervous. "I'll take the other." she says.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Lavender sensed that Mrs. White looked on the edge.

"Both check together?" Mrs. White makes sure.

"Okay..." Lavender shrugged.

Mrs. White nodded. Lavender and Mrs. White went into the separate doors. The wind was blowing so hard from the rainy weather that one of the windows knocked open and there didn't appear to be any light switches in this room.

"No light-switch." Mrs. White informs.

Lavender was wondering what to do for light and just waved her hands in front of her to feel around in order to go around the place. Mrs. White searched for a light. Lavender put her hands all around, then felt a box-like thing, it wasn't a light switch. She then felt something on a string hit her forehead, but it wasn't painful, it was only a slight tap.

Could that be a string to pull and access a light? White was looking around still. Lavender kept looking, but then the box undid and a Jack-in-the-box demonic clown puppet jumped out and scared both her and Mrs. White. The woman gave a shocked scream. Lavender heard the noise, wondering where it came from, not recognizing the tinkle of the bell. Mrs White held a hand over her chest.

* * *

The front door was opened to show a woman dressed like a bellhop at a hotel.

"I am your singing telegram~" the woman smiled and danced, but was suddenly shot dead.

Peach looked with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open as she was going to scream.

Wadsworth quickly covered her mouth, harshly glaring down at her. "Keep quiet unless you want to be next..." he growled lowly into her ear.

Peach whimpered behind his hand. Her eyes were wide. The lights seemed to flash off then, making everyone else in the house very worried and overwhelmed.

"Let's get out of here, candy girl..." Wadsworth said, apparently not so gentle and welcoming like he was earlier that evening.

Peach had to go with him, so no one would know it was him and that she had had to watch.

"Now keep quiet..." Wadsworth reminded her. "We wouldn't want your 'best friend' to leave tonight without you, now would you?"

Peach shook her head, looking down. She bit her lip and tried to at least step away from him.

"Now keep your mouth shut." Wadsworth told her sharply.

Something suspenseful was happening now, Scarlet and Mustard were heard freaking out.

* * *

That was when everyone came back together and ran, however, Wadsworth and Mr. Green had run into each other, knowing the other down hard on the floor. Must have been a major coincidence or karma on Wadsworth's part for holding Miss Peach hostage like that. Peach helped Mr. Green up. Her eyes showed her fear, though her face was calm. The others, except for Lavender rushed down, not even bothering with Mr. Green.

"Where's Miss Scarlet and Colonel Mustard?" Lavender wondered.

Peach helped him up and to keep up appearances helped Wadsworth up.

"Let us out!" Miss Scarlet shouts.

"Let us out!" Colonel Mustard added.

"Let us in!" Mr. Green called since the door was locked.

Wadsworth noticed the key was gone, therefore they couldn't go in. Lavender saw Yvette had the gun and shot at the lock, which made Mustard cry out.

"Come on out, zhe door ees open!" Yvette called to Scarlet and Mustard.

Peach looked at Wadsworth, giving a small scowl. Scarlet opened the door. Wadsworth glanced at her back. Peach took a step towards Lavender.

"You all really must watch where you're going!" Wadsworth nearly scolded the two of them, but they didn't do anything.

"We've done nothing, Mr. Wadsworth!" Lavender yelled back, a little stabbed on the inside for his retort.

Wadsworth snorted, then walked off with the party. Peach hugged Lavender. She was trembling. Lavender merely glared at Wadsworth.

"You need to go easy on that thing!" Mustard glared at Yvette. "You shot me! I could've been killed! I can't take anymore scares!"

Suddenly, the chandelier dropped right behind him, shattering instantly into pieces. Peach jumped away, even though it was her friend she was hugging, with a startled scream. She had had too much emotion for a little and fainted.

Lavender kept Peach steady, trying to keep a firm hold on her, she had never seen the girl faint before. "Oh, dear..."

"Neither can she apparently." Scarlet scoffed about Peach.

Peach would've felt hurt or annoyed by Miss Scarlet had she been fully conscious. Wadsworth seemed to disappear from the crowd. Luckily for him, nobody noticed.

Lavender did her best to take Peach to a clean couch and Mr. Green helped her since everyone else was a bit too selfish to do so. "Did you two find anything interesting?" she asked Mustard and Scarlet.

"We found a secret passageway... You remember that motorist we saw?" Scarlet asked.

"What happened to the motorist?" Mrs. White asked.

"He's dead now... The wrench was beside him..." Scarlet answered gravely. Another murder.

Mrs. White looked shocked. Mustard looked worried.

* * *

Peach was laid on the clean couch. Her system had had a 'beating' of emotion, no wonder it needed to recuperate.

Lavender and Green looked down to the girl.

"Does she do this often?" Green asked.

"No, she's never done this before..." Lavender answered with deep concern.

Before anyone else could think of something, the doorbell rang. Everyone instantly froze, terrified of what their next move should be. The doorbell rang again.

Lavender broke the heart pumping silence. "I'll get it."

The others came with her, except Peach who was still out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lavender got the door to see a cop in a poncho.

"Good evening, young lady." the cop greeted.

Someone quickly shut the door. Lavender glared back at everyone and opened the door again.

"I found an old abandoned car at the gates of this house," the cop stated his business. "Did the driver come here for help by any chance?"

"No, no..." Peacock smiled.

"Well, actually, yes..." Green spoke up.

The others declined right then, since the motorist was dead now.

"He's right." Lavender assured the new visitor.

Mustard and the others looked. Peach was pale and her feet didn't quite reach the end of the sofa. The cop came in, he seemed to recognize Yvette, but Wadsworth directed him away.

Lavender sat by Peach. "Oh, I'm so sorry about tonight... I didn't think this would happen..."

Everyone followed him around. Peach would've assured it wasn't Lavender's fault.

"I know, nothing's my fault, how could I have known?" Lavender seemed to know what her friend would tell her in a time like this. "We're fine as long as we have each other, right?"

Mrs. White looked as though she were jealous of how close the two girls were and how they were like real sisters, but said nothing and kept going with the others. Peach would've agreed they would be okay. Even though she, Peach herself, was being threatened she would've made sure her 'sister' didn't realize she (Peach) was in trouble. Lavender gave Peach a small hug, knowing how much Peach gave her hugs to cheer her up.

Wadsworth kept the cop hidden away and came back to the girls. "Your friend is really gorgeous, Lady Lavender... As you are..."

"Oh, umm... Thank you, Mr. Wadsworth..." Lavender blushed a little toward him as he said that.

Wadsworth smirked. "Why don't you go off? I'll take care of her right now..."

Peach couldn't agree or disagree.

Lavender looked down. "No, I better stay with her... I've known her longer and better..."

"I'll book you for false arrest, and wrongful imprisonment, and obstructing an officer in the course of his duty, and _murder_!" the cop called.

Wadsworth's eyes widened, he grabbed a broom for possible security and went to the secret double doors to check on the officer. Peach actually started to wake up. Though her body didn't show it yet. Lavender stayed with Peach.

"We're having a party..." Scarlet told the cop nervously as they let him out. "Oh, I think Miss Peach's had too much fun, look at her." she chuckled nervously.

"Mind if I look around?" the cop asked.

"Sure..." Scarlet folded her arms with a small smile. "You could show him around, Mr. Green."

Peach slowly started to wake up. She saw the cop and would've spoken out.

"You can show him the dining room, the kitchen, the ballroom..." Scarlet quickly suggested.

Mr. Green felt very nervous about being alone with the cop. Lavender watched them go and looked back at the guests, blinking. Peach rubbed her head, sitting up.

"Kat...?" Lavender called to her quietly.

Peach looked at Lavender. "Oh, Nee-bear." she says softly and hugged the girl.

The girls shared a hug.

"It's okay..." Lavender whispered. "I'm right here..."

Peach looked around once pulling away. "Where... Where is Wadsworth?" She asked quietly.

"He's with the others," Lavender said calmly. "That was a nasty fall you had, did something happen?"

Peach looked at her, debating whether to tell her.

Lavender looked as the others spread around to look natural and inconspicuous. "These people sure are weird sometimes..."

Peach obviously couldn't tell her then. She looked around for that pesky butler from where she was sat.

Mrs. White, Professor Plum, Mrs. Peacock and Miss Scarlet suddenly rushed in.

"Sorry, girls, but we need this room, we have an idea." Mrs. White told Lavender and Peach in the most polite and non abrasive way she possibly could.

Peach raised an eyebrow as they were rushed out. Scarlet rushed them out. Lavender and Peach blinked, exchanging glances. The 'tour of the house' continued. Peach looked around, seeing the coast seemed to be clear. She then prepared to tell Lavender.

* * *

"So, what's up, Katie?" Cherry asked in a quiet voice, thinking maybe since they were alone and needed comfort, it would be good to go by their real names just for now.

"I'm sorry I was adamant to come here." Katie says first.

"Kat, don't worry about it..." Cherry soothed. "None of us knew that Mr. Boddy would die, or the others... It's just a random events plot that just sprung into action and we were the victims..."

Katie looked nervous and looked like she wanted to say something important.

"You can tell me anything..." Cherry said to her, as there was a record being played with a hap happy song in the background. She wondered where it came from, but she kept her focus on her dear friend who was in need of some comfort and company.

"It's about Wadsworth..." she says softly, looking nervously around.

"What about him?" Cherry asked.

Mr. Green then walked by as the cop walked further and was about to speak with the butler.

"You girls okay?" Green asked them, seeming to care more about them than anyone else in this party.

Peach went silent, but offered a weak smile to Mr. Green. She wondered if he had got her message she had tried to convey with her eyes.

Mr. Green smiled to them. "Something wrong, Miss Peach and Lady Lavender?" He asked, sounding a bit serious and not really that silly like he would sometimes with his over exaggerated yelling.

Peach took a breath and was about to finish what she was saying. She glanced at Wadsworth and the cop.

* * *

Wadsworth allowed the cop to use the phone after everything seemed to be fine, but he locked the door and walked over to the group. "Well, that went well..." he smiled at all of them, looking down to Lady Lavender, seeming to be able to control her better than anyone else. "Why don't you get us refreshments?"

"Uhh... Okay..." Lavender sounded as though she fell under a hypnotic seduction spell.

Wadsworth chuckled as she stumbled off, then looked to Mr. Green the same way.

Green looked seduced a little himself, but looked more annoyed. "I better help her, keep an eye on Miss Peach, she doesn't look well..." he quickly dashed off.

Peach didn't dare look up at him. She stiffened, trembling a little.

Wadsworth glared down at her sharply. "What have you told them, you little filth?"

Peach looked up at him. "Nothing..." she says softly.

Wadsworth still looked down at her. "I don't want to have to hurt a pretty face like yours... So don't make me do it, we don't want you to end up like that poor motorist or the man 'who blackmailed you all'." He mocked her when he said that last bit, seeming to just taunt her now with his words to be more abusive than anything he could inflict on her physically.

Peach flinched. "Willy would do something... so, what's to stop me telling?" She asks softly.

"Your life..." Wadsworth got into her face, his eyes like daggers now. "I'm like you all, I'm not who I say I am..."

Katie flinched. "You can't be with me every second." she whispers.

"I don't want to have to kill you too..." Wadsworth growled.

Mr. Green seemed to overhear that, but he said nothing and walked in with the others.

"There's a dead girl in front of the house..." Mrs. White said, her voice stiffening.

It was then now noticed that Lavender looked like she was slightly soaking wet, but not from the rain.

Peach looked at her friend worried. "What happened?" She asks softly. She took a step away from Wadsworth, at least she tried to.

"I accidentally made a shower splash on me..." Lavender said as she glanced at Mrs. White.

The others talked about the deaths.

"Very well," Wadsworth grinned. "I know who did it."

"You do!?" the others gaped at him.

"And furthermore, I'm going to tell you all how it was done, follow me." Wadsworth told them, then walked slyly away from Peach and went to reenact the whole evening in exact detail like one would with a sharp idetic memory.

Peach gave her her jumper to dry off with. She had it in her bag. She followed Wadsworth and the others. Lavender smiled and dried herself as she ran with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Wadsworth was explaining, then seemed to be wasting everyone's time with this. He came to the last part with Mr. Boddy dead on the floor after turning off the lights and turning them back on.

"He was dead, I examined him!" Plum called out.

Wadsworth then continued and made up possible suggestions about the death of the cook for being stabbed in the back, then showed them the secret passage that Scarlet and Mustard had discovered when they all split up. He then revealed he always knew about it because of friends.

"Then you could've been the murderer!" Lavender accused him.

"Don't be ridiculous, young lady," Wadsworth smirked at her. "If I was the murderer, why would I reveal to you how I did it?"

Peach both scowled and look scared of him.

"Well, who else know about the secret passage?" Green wondered.

Scarlet and Mustard then revealed that they had found it. Peach stood in front of Lavender. She was subtly protecting her friend. Lavender looked up to Peach and stood close with her as well.

Wadsworth took them to another room for more explaining. "You _all _had a motive."

"But where and when was Mr. Boddy killed?" Lavender asked.

"Don't you see?" Wadsworth grabbed Mr. Green against his will.

Peach looked worried for Mr. Green. Lavender didn't know Wadsworth's true side as she cupped her mouth with slight laughter as Mr. Green was going through literal slapstick due to the butler.

"The cook!" the others then dashed to the kitchen.

Peach followed, making sure she was between Wadsworth and Lavender. Wadsworth was gone too, he might have disappeared from the crowd.

* * *

Mr. Green came first, then got confused. "Well, where is he?"

The door opened to reveal Wadsworth, looking like a zombie as he fell into the man's arms, making Lavender and Scarlet scream out. Mr. Green caught him, then glared at the man, dropping him on the floor. Peach moved her friend safely aside as they were kind of in the way of Wadsworth. Miss White looked at him.

"Again?" Mrs. Peacock sounded annoyed with the passage way.

"Of course, back to the study!" Wadsworth took them all back there.

* * *

Lavender groaned in exhaustion, then followed again. Peach was ready to grab Wadsworth to stop him running about. Mrs. White was following. Wadsworth continued to abuse Mr. Green and even chased after him when he ran off, but hit him on the back, making him fall to the floor.

"Will you STOP THAT!?" Green demanded, pulling off his glasses.

"No." Wadsworth replied, dragging him off and throwing him into the bathroom with the door shut, not caring how much he was torturing him.

Peach grabbed his arm. She had had enough of his cruelty.

"So who wasn't there the entire time in the kitchen?" Lavender asked.

"Whoever he was, he's the murderer!" Wadsworth tried to get away, but saw he was grabbed. "Miss Peach, let go."

Peach glared at him. She wouldn't until he stopped. Mustard looked surprised as Mr. Green came out, drying his hands.

"Let go!" Wadsworth sounded very cross with her.

"Don't _yell _at my friend." Lavender glared at him.

"I'm sorry, dear... Why don't you just run along...?" Wadsworth patted her head, making her weak in the knees like a school girl with a precious crush on her teacher.

Peach scowled at him, both anger and fear of him on her face.

Wadsworth glared back at her. "What're _you_ going to do? As long as that little friend of yours is under my charm, she won't believe you. She's a foolish little girl who needs to grow up and would be better off with a paper bag on her head."

Peach got angrier than she ever had. She clenched her fist and punched him.

The man let out a painful groan, putting his hand to his face, removing it, then glaring down at her. "You rotten little girl!"

"I'm an adult, I'm 21 years old." Peach glares. She was still mad about his cruelty.

"I don't care how old you are," Wadsworth nearly twisted her arm, bringing it sharply behind her back, enjoying her pain to see how she likes it. "You don't hit me! You and your buck-toothed friend are in as much trouble and misery as all these other guests are! It wasn't chance for the motorist to come by unexpectedly, I had invited him."

Katie yelped in pain. She whimpered and struggled, trying to get free. Her eyes screwed shut in pain.

Wadsworth felt very victorious at the moment. "If you value your life, you'll tell me your fiance's secrets..." He whispered sharply into her ear, as he held her hostage. "I hate to make _another _murder happen tonight..."

"I-If you kill m-me, you'll never kn-know." she stutters out in pain.

"You have a point..." Wadsworth had to admit as he stroked her hair, much to her disgust. "I guess I'll have to break in somehow... After all, your little friend wasted a perfectly good opportunity of taking the factory, Wonka has no heir..."

As she didn't believe in sex before marriage, he was right, but Katie would give him an heir. She moved her head as best she could but couldn't move much. Any more pressure on her arm and it could break. Wadsworth tightened his grip on her, then heard footsteps. He then quietly cursed under his breath and released the woman quickly and try to look like the professional butler he said he was.

* * *

The other guests came in, trying to gather evidence of who the murderer is or could be, even though he was right now, under their noses. Peach held her sore arm to her chest. She hoped he hadn't broken it.

"Wadsworth, where is that envelope now?" Mrs. White asked him.

"Gone, destroyed," Wadsworth replied nonchalantly. "Perhaps in the fire..."

Lavender seemed to be the only one to notice Miss Peach in pain and looked to the dashing man again, she then concluded it was likely he had hurt her since she was in pain now and he was the only one with her. She was now angry with this man. Peach was still close by Wadsworth, yet to move.

Wadsworth told his story and right as he mentioned the doorbell rang, the doorbell literally rang right then. This made everyone freeze in slight terror.

"Oh, whoever it is, they got to go away or they'll be killed!" Mrs. Peacock grunted as she went to answer the door.

Peach looked at him a little, biting her lip.

* * *

It wasn't the police, it was an evangelist who was visiting to introduce everybody to his new life about the kingdom of heaven and the others shooed him away, having been through enough trouble for one evening.

"The cop arrived next," Wadsworth went on, seeming to just stretch everybody's time. "We locked him in the library. We forgot the cupboard with the weapons was now unlocked, then we split up again and the murderer switched off the electricity!" He then did so, making everything blacked out.

Peach whimpered and reached out a little.


	7. Chapter 7

The lights came back on.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Wadsworth informed everyone.

"YOU'RE A BIT LATE FOR THAT!" Mr. Green shouted at him. "I hate it when he does that..."

Mrs. White whimpered since the yell was directed towards her. Peach whimpered almost silently, cradling her arm back to her chest. Lavender came to her gently.

"Poor Yvette, poor telegram girl, poor Mr. Boddy, poor motorist and poor cop..." Wadsworth obviously feigned sympathy. "And we still haven't cooked our goose..." He came to the girls. "Lady Lavender, step aside, I'll help Miss Peach around."

Lavender glared at him, her eyes looking like daggers. Wadsworth shoved her aside, then gripped Peach anyway to make it look like he was going to help her. Peach stiffened slightly in his hold.

Wadsworth continued, then finished the long story. "So, now you all know why they died... Whoever killed Mr. Boddy also wanted his accomplices dead."

"How did the murderer know about them all?" Plum had to question that.

"To create confusion we still don't know," Wadsworth continued, then he got the others to blame each other before he would talk again. "You made one fatal mistake! Sitting at the table at dinner, Mrs. Peacock told us that she was eating one of her favorite recipes. And monkey's brains, though popular in Cantonese cuisine are not often found in Washington DC."

"Is that what we ate?" Mr. Green suddenly looked visibly green.

Peach almost fainted, but ended up merely pressed more against Wadsworth. Mrs. Peacock looked at him. Mrs. White then found herself in the spotlight and she had admitted she killed Yvette and explained why she had to do it. Peach blinked slowly. She was both lucky and unlucky that Wadsworth was holding her.

Wadsworth was then grilling on the other younger woman of the party. "True or false?"

"True!" Scarlet was amazed. "Who are you, Perry Mason?"

"So, it must have been Mr. Green or Lady Lavender who shot the singing telegram girl!" Plum concluded.

"We didn't do it!" Lavender and Green defended themselves.

Peach looked at Wadsworth pointedly.

Wadsworth grinned evilly as he took out the gun from his pocket. "I shot her..."

"You!?" Everyone else gawked at him.

"So, it _was_ you..." Mr. Green sounded like he knew all along. "I was going to expose you!"

Peach looked scared, trying to step from his hold.

"I know, I chose to expose myself..." Wadsworth seemed to taunt.

Lavender was really angry with him now. Peach couldn't get free and looked at the gun, with wide eyes.

"Shame on you, Mr. Wadsworth!" Lavender scolded him.

"Oh, my dear, I think you mean, 'shame on you, Mr. Boddy'." the man then said, revealing that he really wasn't who he said he was which he had been hinting to 'Miss Peach' all evening.

Peach whimpered slightly. She hated guns too.

"So, who did I kill?" Plum asked, paling.

"My butler," the mysterious man replied. "He was expendable like all of you... I only invited this little girl," he looked to Cherry. "Because I KNEW she would bring this little lady." He then gestured to Katie. "I'm grateful for _all _of you of disposing all my network of spies and informers."

Katie looked scared as he gestured to her. The gun had briefly, for the gesture, pointed at her. She struggled a tiny bit, though she was still feeling faint. The man who was known as the butler had lied to them and led to a lot of hurtful emotions for tonight.

"When the cops come, they'll arrest you!" Cherry snapped.

"What 'cops'?" Wadsworth taunted the youngest guest. "Nobody's called them..."

"Let me go..." Katie whimpers softly. Her sore arm still supported.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Lavender threatened.

"Why not?" the false butler snorted at her.

"This is why!" Mr. Green whipped off his glasses and did a move like you would see in spy movies, then shot the man, luckily having missed Katie, but had shot the true villain of the nightmare evening.

Katie gave a startled scream and covered her eyes. Professor Plum helped carry Katie into safety, he must had been familiar with this type of scenario, though he was a mental doctor and not a physical one.

"Are you a cop?" Mrs. White asked.

"No, I'm a plant." Green replied.

Scarlet looked confused. "Thought your people were called 'fruit'."

Katie cried silently. She was relieved they were safer now though.

"I told you all I didn't do it." Green said as he got the cops in, then came to Katie and Cherry before leaving. "'Miss Peach', are you injured any?"

"I was so worried about you..." Cherry clung to Katie instantly.

"My arm..." Katie says softly, sniffling due to the tears. She hugged Cherry back with her good arm. "I-I saw him murder the telegram..." she then whimpers.

"Hmm... Which one of you drove here?" Green sounded like he actually wanted to help them.

"Neither of us, we took a cab." Cherry explained, worried for her friend.

Green then went to the police officers, then went back to the girls. "Would you girls like to ride with me? I'll take you to the emergency room."

Katie looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Only if you want to."

"We better get you checked out..." Cherry said to Katie.

Katie nodded softly. "Please." she says softly.

"Here, let's get you girls out of here..." Mr. Green helped them out.

* * *

Cherry was really worried for her 'Katie Kat' and just hoped everything would be right as rain, even if it involved going into a stranger's car. Katie stayed close by her friend. She was tired, sore and knew she would need it sorted out in her mind. Cherry and Katie sat in the back, getting buckled up and taken to the emergency room.

"It's okay, I'm right here..." Cherry whispered gently.

Katie leaned against her friend. "He insulted you, but I punched him." she says softly.

"He insulted me?" Cherry automatically sounded offended, but continued to support Katie.

"Yeah... He said you should wear a paper bag... So, I punched him... No one insults my Nee-bear." she says quietly.

"That man..." Cherry's fists shook, but she didn't hurt Katie. She would never. "He won't hurt you ever again..."

"I know... He's been shot..." she says softly. She knew that she wouldn't get over it straight away though.

Soon, the girls were in the emergency room.

* * *

Many of the other patients glanced at Katie and Cherry for being so formally dressed just to visit the hospital. The very quiet whispers, ringing of the telephone and call buttons were heard. The tiniest hiccup could sound deathly and make one who was not a fan of hospitals queasy very fast.

Katie looked around, quietly. "Can you call Willy for me, Nee-bear?" She asks softly. She knew he would want to know.

"Number, please?" Cherry asked before getting up to do just that.

Katie gave the number. It could've been done herself, but she had to wait to be called to get checked out. Cherry repeated the number just to be sure, once it was set, she said it over and over again in her head as she went to the nearest phone and would call Willy for Katie. She was just hoping he wouldn't yell at her like in the old factory visit, though she still won in the end.

Mr. Green sat next to Katie while Cherry would be away. "I'm so sorry about this, miss... Your husband's probably going to be so worried about you."

Katie looked at him. "My fiance." she says softly.

"Oh, my mistake," the man smiled. "I guess we should go by our real names then?"

Katie nodded. "Katie Day... Soon to be Wonka." she says softly. She offered him her good hand.

The man smiled and shook his hand with hers. "Gerald McKean."

Katie smiled softly.

"You're lucky to have a friend who cares about you so much." McKean looked over at the girl with slightly tanned skin.

Katie nodded. "I know." she says softly. She felt so lucky to have Cherry.

"You didn't get any shot, did you?" McKean inspected her, knowing he had shot 'Wadsworth', but was worried he might have gotten her too.

Katie looked down. "I don't think so... I still feel shock..." she says softly.

"Oh, you'll be okay..." McKean gently told her. "It's going to be alright... I knew that man was suspicious the moment I met him... Though, he's rather handsome..."

Cherry came back. Katie giggled a little, though she hated the true Mr. Boddy.

"He's very concerned and he's glad that at least I'm here with you." Cherry told Katie.

Katie looked up at Cherry. She smiled.

"He would like to see you as soon as possible after this." Cherry returned a smile.

Katie nodded. "You could come with if you want, Nee-bear." she says softly.

"Nee-Bear?" Gerald thought that sounded adorable.

Katie blushed. "The nickname I have for Cherry." she explains, blushing.

Gerald smiled, he still thought it was a cute name to give one's friend.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you guys..." Cherry smiled softly.

"We'd love to see you again, Nee-bear." Katie says.

"It's been a while since I last came," Cherry then smiled. "What's it been? A year?"

Katie nodded. She smiled.

"Well, if you all would like to have me." Cherry smiled at Katie.

Gerald was intrigued to hear about the girls' stories, they must have had exciting adventures together in their time. Katie looked serious, but happier than before.

"Very well, when you're ready, I'll stop by." Cherry agreed.

Gerald smiled.

Finally, after what felt like forever, a nurse called to the girls. "Katie Day, the doctor will see you now."

Katie stood up and stumbled.

Cherry helped her up. "Want me to come with you?"

Gerald also offered to, but thought maybe he could stay out since they didn't know him very well.

Katie looked. "Can they both come?" She asks softly to the nurse.

"Of course." the nurse nodded, helping them to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie held her arm gently. She was gently placed on the seat for the doctor to take a look at her.

"Alright, Miss Day, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked delicately as he sat on his stool.

"I, uh, I was grabbed with my arm forced up my back... the person increased pressure too..." Katie says softly.

"I see..." the doctor took note of that, then came to take a look at it. "Do you mind if I take an X-Ray?"

Katie shook her head. It was fine to have an X-Ray. The doctor gave her the protective vest to get the X-Ray taken care of for her. Cherry put her hands to her chest, hoping Katie wasn't hurt that bad. Katie got the X-Ray and was taken back to the consultation room. Cherry, Gerald and Katie waited together briefly while the doctor would examine the X-rays.

Katie was exhausted and ended up leaning slightly onto Gerald as it was just how her body slumped as she dozed. Gerald felt a little uncomfortable with that at first, but allowed her to do so. Cherry's legs were jiggling a bit as she was anxiously waiting like everyone else. The doctor came back in with the X-Ray results. Katie was still dozing.

"Kat, wake up..." Cherry gently told her friend.

Katie hummed and sat up straight. She then blushed. Gerald smiled shyly down to her.

"I have your results, Miss Day." the doctor told the older girl.

"What's up, doc?" She asks, quietly.

The doctor had a small laugh in amusement, then grew serious. "Miss Day, I'm sorry, but you fractured your right humerus."

"That's not humorous." she jokes softly. She always joked to lighten moods like this.

Cherry chuckled a little, she had to admit that was funny.

"Oh, you're just a comedian tonight, aren't you?" the doctor had an amused smile, showing he wasn't annoyed, but still was serious due to his job.

Katie smiled wearily. "I have to be..." she says, smiling still though.

"I'm sorry though, but you'll get a cast." the doctor told her.

"I never had one, but I hear they itch." Cherry commented.

Katie nodded. "I never get itchy until the last week." she tells her friend.

"Plus, you can sign and draw on it." the doctor attempted to help.

"Hope you'll be alright." Cherry smiled small to Katie.

Katie went with the Doctor to get a cast.

"Get a pretty one!" Cherry gently called.

"Always do~" Katie calls back.

Cherry giggled.

* * *

"You're very brave to go through this." the doctor gently told the girl.

Katie looked at the Doctor. "I try to be." she says quietly.

"It's very good..." the doctor said as he was going to bandage her up with a cast of her favorite color.

Katie chose a light color so the writing could be seen when her cast was signed. The doctor put the cast on the girl's arm, trying to be very careful. Katie knew the drill of what to do and looked around once it was starting to dry.

The cast was sealed and Katie was now going to have to wear it for a while to keep her bones in place until she would officially be healed. "You ever have casts before?"

"Twice, I know not to get them wet, if too loose or tight come back... and to come back if it cracks at all." Katie recites.

"Good," the doctor gave a nod. "I'm sorry to hear about the previous fractures."

"No need to be sorry, Doc." she says softly. She just wanted to go home now and have a private cry.

"Now, try to take it easy a bit, okay?" the doctor said before sending her off back to Cherry and Gerald.

Katie nodded and headed straight for Cherry.

* * *

Cherry looked over to her friend and smiled. "Feeling any better, Kat?"

"A little, my arm is protected more now." she says.

"Would you two like a ride home?" Gerald offered, if not, then he would be on his way.

Katie would let Cherry decide.

"We might as well go home now and clear our heads after a night like tonight." Cherry replied. "We'll meet Willy and the others tomorrow."

Katie nodded. "I'm just going to grab a drink." she says, quickly going to a water fountain.

Cherry smiled, feeling safe now at last.

"I'll drop you two off, then I'll get home myself." Gerald smiled.

Katie got a drink and then made her way back.

"How'd you ever know about 'Mr. Boddy'?" Cherry had to ask him.

"I knew all along, I work with the FBI," Gerald told her in a hushed tone. "We've actually followed him for years."

Katie came over to them. Cherry looked back over to Katie with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Gerald collected his coat.

Katie nodded and followed behind them. The trio were going down the hall as there was a cloaked figure in a wheelchair.

"Excuse me, that's a lovely cast, may I sign it?" the figure asked with an unfamiliar voice and seemed to keep their face hidden.

Katie looked surprised, but nodded and held out the pen. She offered her arm. The figure took the pen and wrote a little something, signing their name, then was wheeled away after they were done.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Cherry shrugged as she followed Katie and Gerald back to the car to get a good night's sleep after a hectic night like tonight.

Katie held the pen again. She got into the car and only then looked at what the person had written.

* * *

Gerald turned on a light of the girls as it was getting very late and dark.

When Katie caught a glimpse of what her cast was written, the lightning flashed with dramatic thunder as it read; '_**THIS IS NOT OVER, YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME**_'.

Katie looked scared and shut her eyes rapidly, covering the cast back up with her sleeve. Gerald then drove, trying to find a way to their home addresses. Cherry was looking out the window, hoping they would get back safely. Katie swallowed thickly, trying hard not to sob and cry loudly.

Cherry sensed slight distress, then turned over. "Oh, Katie, why don't you sleepover?"

Katie didn't dare look or answer properly, she just nodded softly. If anyone looked at her face properly, they would notice the fear and sadness.

Cherry leaned to the middle of the front seats. "Could you just drop us off at my house, Mr. McKean?"

"Funny you should ask that as I was going there first." Gerald chuckled a little.

Katie looked out the window, trying to force a calm look on her face. Gerald drove in silence while Cherry continued to comfort and support Katie. Katie held her friend.

Gerald had came in front of Cherry's house with the headlights on. "Good night, girls, it was really nice meeting you both."

"Thank you, Mr. McKean." Cherry waved before he drove off.

Gerald smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go home and sleep with my wife."

"Thank you." Katie says softly and gave him a spare Wonka bar.

"Good night, girls, have a good night." Gerald took the bar with a smile, then backed up against Cherry's driveway, and started to drive down the road to get himself home.

* * *

Cherry helped Katie inside the front door and unlocked it to walk in with her and get some rest. "Would you like to borrow some pajamas?"

Katie nodded. "Yes please, Nee-bear." she says softly.

Cherry went into her bedroom, taking out some spare pajamas for Katie to borrow just for tonight. Katie looked at the message on the cast.

Cherry took out her most comfortable and favorite pajamas, allowing Katie to have them for comfort. "Socks or no socks?"

"No socks!" Katie called through. She hid the message and sat down, taking a shuddery breath.

Cherry blinked, wondering why she said it like that, but came through with the pajamas. "Here you go."

Katie looked at her. "Thank you, Nee-bear." she says softly.

Cherry smiled, then took out her orange teddy bear. "How about if Tangie sleeps with ya?"

Katie smiled. "I don't wanna squish him with my cast..." she chuckles.

Cherry smiled back. "Okay... Anything else before we visit dream land?"

Katie merely hugged her friend in answer.

Cherry gently patted Katie's back. "Okay... Good night, 'sleep sweet'."

"Sleep sweet, Nee-bear." Katie says softly. She let her friend go and changed into the pajamas. She then settled down where she was sleeping. She however had only two hours before she was awake again due to fear.

Cherry gently shut the guest room door which used to be her brother's room, then went into her own room, shutting the door to snuggle into her own bed for the late evening.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Katie was up before Cherry. Cherry still slept, peacefully comfortable in her bed as she enjoyed the powers of sleeping in after a long evening of a lot of hysterics and excitement. Katie got dressed and sat in the kitchen.

Michelle, Cherry's mother, came in, wearing her fuzzy white robe she got for Christmas last year, then smiled as she saw the girl. "Oh, Katie, I didn't know you were spending the night!"

Katie smiled softly. "Hi,... It was kind of important... Needs must." she says quietly.

"Would you like something to eat?" Michelle offered. She was usually the first one awake, then she would get coffee and food for her husband and an hour later, Cherry would wake up to the scent of food being cooked and would either or not join them for breakfast, if not, then just chatting before locking herself in her room for hours.

"If it's not too much trouble..." Katie says softly.

"It's never trouble," Michelle smiled. "Eggs? Bacon? Bagels? English muffin?"

"Could I get some bacon please?" Katie asks, making sure the message on her cast was hidden.

"Of course, dear." Michelle smiled, then went to put on bacon on the frying pan, seeming very fast with her kitchen skills due to how long she had been preparing food for a family.

Katie tried to offer help.

Michelle smiled. "Ya don't have to help if you don't want to." She laughed with a friendly smile though.

Katie smiled. "I'd love to help, but..." she drifts off, showing her wrist.

Michelle looked down, then looked alarmed. "Oh, my... What happened?"

Katie blushed slightly. "An... incident." she says softly.

"My..." Michelle sounded concerned. "At least you got help when you did."

Katie nodded. She smiled softly at the woman.

"Bud's going to be home later, he had one of those late night shifts at Walmart and I'll be going out in an hour, you and Cherry are welcome to watch a movie or do something in the living room." Michelle said as she cooked and got her morning coffee ready.

"Oh, thank you." Katie smiled.

"If you want, you could also go up the street and get a pizza for lunch." Michelle added as she took a quick seat.

Cherry came down the hall, holding her head. "Ugh... I had this weird dream... I felt like I was in this board game that an old lady keeps in her attic for her grandchildren to play with on rainy days during visits with her..."

Katie looked at Cherry. "Hi, Nee-bear." she says softly.

"Hey, Kat." Cherry smiled.

"Morning, you eating breakfast today?" Michelle asked her daughter.

"Maybe just a nibble." Cherry shrugged.

Katie put her casted arm in her lap.

Cherry sat with Katie and smiled. "How was your evening, Mom?"

"Work, work, work, ate dinner with Dad, work, work, sleep, he goes to work..." Michelle smirked. "We really missed you last night."

Katie listened quietly to her friend and her friend's mother. She then realized something and gave Michelle a Wonka bar.

"Oh... I haven't had one of these in years!" Michelle sounded delighted. "Why, I don't think I've eaten once since... Probably when I was in kindergarten..."

Cherry smiled. "Where do you get those bars? Hammer space?" She teased Katie lightly about having random Wonka bars in her possession.

Katie smiled. "TARDIS pocket." she jokes.

Cherry rolled her eyes, forcing out a sarcastic laugh.

Michelle put the chocolate in her purse. "Would work for emergency."

"Oh, can Cherry come to visit me and Willy?" She asks.

Michelle smiled. "If she wants to, it's all a-okay with me!"

Cherry smiled back. "I do." she said, a little quiet due to how she just woke up.

Katie smiled. "Thank you." she says softly.

"Say hi for me," Michelle smiled. "Do you have a date for the wedding yet?"

"Sometime in the spring." Katie smiles.

"Oh, that suits you two," Michelle smiled, then got back up to take care of the breakfast. "Oh, Cherry, don't forget your lessons at the church after you get lunch."

"Katie Wonka, sounds interesting." Cherry spoke up, ignoring the last bit of what her mother said.

Katie smiled. She then giggled. "It goes well with my middle name too," she says. "Katie Margaret Wonka." she then iterates.

"I didn't know your middle name was Margaret." Cherry commented.

Katie smiled.

Cherry shrugged, then went on to getting herself some juice. "You want a drink, Katie? We got water, milk, tea, fruit juice..."

"Milk please." she says softly.

Cherry grimaced at her choice, but got her a glass of milk anyway. Katie looked nervous slightly.

Cherry poured a glass. "Straw or no straw?"

Michelle was almost done with the breakfast and turned off the stove as she was finished.

"No straw." Katie says softly.

Cherry nodded, then gave Katie her glass after she got herself a glass of white grape juice she had been very fond of lately. Michelle gave plates to everyone, serving herself last and getting forks and knives out. Katie ate quietly and calmly.

* * *

Everyone ate their breakfast before Michelle would go to her bedroom and get ready for work and have Cherry and Katie stay in for the day, only if they wanted to, as long as they would tell Bud where they would be if he got there and was home alone, but would spend most of his day home from work sleeping. Katie ate calmly and drank her milk.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Cherry asked in a soft whisper to Katie.

"Achey... and I can't wait to visit Willy." she says.

"I'm sure he'll make you feel loads better." Cherry smiled the best she could.

Katie smiled softly.

"When do you think you all will go?" Michelle asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"When do you want to go, Nee-bear?" Katie asks softly. First they'd need to pop into Bill's candy store so she could inform him of an order.

"Maybe we could go there for lunch?" Cherry thought maybe that would help also brighten the mood.

"Just don't each too much candy before lunch." Michelle warned them about spoiling their meal.

Katie nodded to Cherry, then looked at Michelle. "We won't." she promises.

"Good," Michelle chuckled a little.

* * *

Soon, they all finished breakfast and Cherry took their plates, soaking water over them and putting them in the carrying case until they would be washed up and put away. Katie grabbed a coat for Cherry, ready for her friend. Cherry quickly did some grooming, then went to join Katie and get them going. Katie was ready to go.

"Alright, let's get going then." Cherry said as they were set to go visit Willy.

Katie nodded. "So we'll go to Bill's first, then we'll head to the factory." she says, hoping that was okay.

"Oh, okay." Cherry shrugged, but smiled as they would go to Bill's candy store, and then the factory.


	10. Chapter 10

Katie smiled softly. They soon got to Bill's candy store and Katie headed inside first, giving the option for Cherry to come in or not. She told Bill of the delivery.

Bill smiled. "Thank you." he says and handed her two lollipops.

Cherry went in with her, maybe she could get herself something a little nice. There was another man who was in a wheelchair and seemed to blend in with the shadows.

Katie handed Cherry one of the lollipops. "Come on, Nee-bear." she grins.

Bill waved. Cherry smiled and took the lollipop for her and walked out with Katie to get to the chocolate factory as they were allowed to be regular visitors. Katie for obvious reasons and Willy had really grown to like Cherry and even would allow her to be part of the wedding if she wanted to.

Katie looked at the factory, smiling. Cherry smiled and followed Katie as they walked through the iron gates, only opened for special occasion.

The dark figure watched them go, but kept a distance whenever they would look behind them to see something not right. It was then revealed that this figure was the vengeful person the girls had met at the party. He grinned darkly as he was going to plot for his revenge against them, letting them know this wouldn't be the last they would hear from him. "Bingo..."

Katie couldn't wait to see Willy.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's the end, for NOW anyway... lol no worries, _AnnaleaseTurner_ and I will see you next time and the second chapter and thrilling conclusion of this story shall be uploaded soon, coming soon to a fan fiction website near you. We hope you enjoyed this one and hope to see you again when we tackle down for a future Crossover story. As of right now, read &amp; review! **


End file.
